


Your Name Here

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, HQ Thirstmas, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mirror Sex, National Team Ushijima, Nice Receive Zine, Possessive Ushijima, Possessiveness, Post-Time Skip, Top Ushijima, bottom Daichi, i just know I'm gonna think of more tags later ugh, jersey kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Daichi decides to try and surprise his boyfriend and winds up getting exactly what he wanted for himself.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 235
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Your Name Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the _Nice Receive_ Daichi R-18 zine, but then I realized it also worked for HQ Thirstmas Day Three: sex toys, so why not kill two horny birds with one smutty stone?!
> 
> Link to art by Lawr: [here](https://twitter.com/lawreww/status/1336826785892347909?s=19).

The crimson color of the national team jersey played well against Daichi’s tan skin, making him seem even warmer in appearance. The size of it practically swallowed him though, sleeves down to his elbows, hem halfway down his thighs. Since his second year of high school, he’d always been broad, built, wide shoulders and thick thighs and bulging biceps developing as he grew, as he played volleyball.

Still, he was nothing compared to his boyfriend. And this jersey just drove the point home.

Turning around, Daichi admired himself in the reflection of the bedroom’s full-length mirror. Even with the curves of his musculature, the fabric of the oversized jersey hung loose and limp, hiding his washboard abs and round ass that he’d once hated but had grown pretty proud of. Being covered up and shapeless made Daichi second guess his plan, made him wonder if it would really have the effect he was going for.

Then again, there was something to be said for keeping some things hidden, revealed later on. Not to mention it was a lot of guys’ fantasy to see their partner in their clothing.

Didn’t get more obvious than this, Daichi thought, peering over his shoulder to admire the name Ushijima spread across his shoulder blades.

The corner of his lips tipped up in a smile and he turned back around to face himself in the mirror once more, eyes roaming over his reflection. At least one part of him was giving shape to the jersey, his hard cock tenting the front, the head already wet in anticipation and a result of earlier preparations. His boyfriend wasn’t the most expressive or adventurous man when it came to bedroom activities, but Daichi was hoping his plan would change that.

At least for that day.

The front door opened then shut, his name called as sneakers were toed off, and Daichi felt his heart thundering in his hollow chest, excitement swirling with anxiety and forming a mess that had his skin prickling.

“Bedroom!” he called out then cleared his throat of the thickness clogging it, weighing down the word with heavy emotions.

Maybe this _was_ a mistake. Maybe he was pushing things too far for his ordinarily vanilla boyfriend. Maybe he'd crossed some sort of line by taking his jersey and wearing it and—

Too late now. Daichi had been too far in his head to register the footsteps coming down the hall, but he was definitely able to hear the thud of a packed duffle bag dropping to the floor.

Eyes on the mirror, he caught sight of his boyfriend’s reflection over his shoulder, standing still in the doorway with the dropped bag by his feet. Ushijima Wakatoshi, one time opponent turned full-time lover, was dressed in old practice shorts from Shiratorizawa and a tee he’d cut the sleeves off. His own tan skin was shining with sweat, hair matted down, signs of a good, hard practice. But it was the expression on his face that drew Daichi’s attention. The usually stoic appearing man appeared … well, surprised for lack of a better term. His eyes were wide, jaw hanging slack, nostrils flaring as he heaved shakily for reasons not related to exercise.

As it was, Daichi’s own breathing grew more tremulous, nerves fluttering in his hollow chest. He shored up the courage that got him through countless intense matches in high school——including against this man he was in the room with——and turned around. He plastered a smirk on his face to cover up the apprehension tickling the back of his neck, to further add to what he thought was an enticing image. He’d never been a seducer, felt awkward playing the role now, but his plan required him to step into those shoes and act as though he could pull it off.

“Welcome home,” he greeted, fighting off a wince at how lame that sounded. His hands fluttered at his sides, unsure what to do with them, shifting his stance so one hip was cocked out then the other then neither.

Awkward.

Toshi blinked as though a spell had been broken and his systems were rebooting. Shock morphed into confusion as his brows pulled together and he raised a hand to point at Daichi. “Is that,” he tried then stopped, finger shaking. “Is that my jersey?”

Daichi pulled at the bottom hem to show off the number one that clearly belonged to Toshi, shifted so the bigger man could see his name reflected in the mirror behind him. “Yeah. Whaddya think?”

Silence.

His heart pounded wildly and his throat swallowed the nerves trying to choke him once more.

And then…

A predatory grin the likes of which Daichi had never seen before slowly spread across Toshi’s face. A dangerous glint was visible in his dark eyes, lip curled like a wolf before it devoured its prey, and Daichi’s heart began beating rabbit-fast under the intensity of it.

“I like it,” Toshi stated, big frame moving sinuously as he stalked closer, muscles moving in delicious distraction. “You look like you’re mine.”

“I _am_ yours,” Daichi said weakly, barely a gasp, as Toshi neared, as he stopped mere centimeters away.

God, Toshi was huge.

It was a fact Daichi knew, didn’t ever really forget. Yet moments like that, where he had to tilt his head up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, when he felt dwarfed by a physique larger than his own broad, muscular one, he was reminded just how _large_ Wakatoshi was.

And reminded how he was large _everywhere_.

A shudder wracked him all over, cock twitching within the confines of the jockstrap he’d put on earlier, hole clenching around the plug he was using to open himself up. His heart beat even faster and his hands shook as he lifted them to slide over broad shoulders, finding handholds designed especially for him.

Standing on his tiptoes, he brought his lips to his boyfriend’s millimeters away, only the slightest molecules of air able to get between them. “Thought you knew that already.”

That smirk grew, dangerous, predatory, a sound close to a growl rumbling up as Toshi approved of what he’d heard. “Then I guess I better take what’s mine.”

Lips crashed together as hands slipped up under the oversized jersey, grabbing his bare asscheeks with calloused hands. Both groaned, Daichi's arms wrapping around Toshi’s neck and his hips rocking forward, hard cock pressing into a hard thigh. And thank God, he felt an equally hard bulge begin forming against his abdomen, Toshi’s body reacting to Daichi’s actions.

Toshi ate at him like a man starved, cocking his thigh out so Daichi could ride it. The material of the jockstrap was rough against his sensitive skin but the friction was so very worth it. His earlier preparations had left him on the verge, not wanting to come until the bigger man got home, and he’d paid for it, hard and leaking for nearly an hour. Even just this was enough to have him nearly shooting off then and there. The hands fondling his ass weren’t helping, rough palms and long fingers squeezing, massaging, feeling, moving towards his crevice…

Pausing…

All over.

Toshi froze as his fingertips touched the base of the plug, before they began feeling it, searching. A shudder raced up Daichi’s spine and he pulled away to gasp as he felt Toshi rubbing along his sensitive, stretched rim.

“Tosh,” he breathed out, head falling onto the other man’s chest. He felt shaky inside and out, groaning when his boyfriend wriggled the toy in a tease.

“Show me,” the bigger man rumbled, voice deeper and huskier and sexier than ever and Daichi felt his knees grow weak and cock head grow wetter at the sound. “Turn around and show me.”

With trembling knees, Daichi did as commanded, turning and lifting the jersey up enough to bare his ass. The straps of the jock framed his cheeks perfectly, he knew, as he received a hum of approval.

Then Toshi was moving him, until he was bent over with his hands pressed to the mirror, his boyfriend’s calloused one spreading open his cheeks to further expose the plug. Daichi knew exactly what he’d be seeing, the red jewel in the center of the white toy, reminding him vaguely of the Japanese flag. He’d agonized over the choice, was tempted to purchase a black and orange one because it’d reminded him of Karasuno's colors, only to realize that choice would’ve defeated the purpose. This entire thing wasn’t just about the sex—although that was always a fun bonus; this was about proving a point.

“This mine, too?” Toshi questioned unnecessarily as his thumb rubbed the toy’s jewel, purposely moving the plug inside of Daichi.

And Daichi could only groan a weak “yes”, palms growing sweaty against the mirror, legs shaking once again.

“Guess I’d better stake my claim on it then.”

Daichi’s entire body shuddered, his inner walls clenching tight around the plug and lamenting its short length.

Soon he’d have something much bigger.

Not soon enough, though.

The base of the plug was taken ahold of, twisted and tugged. Daichi bit his lip as it pulled at his rim, forcing himself to bear down and help push it out. It slipped out easily thanks to the copious lube he’d coated the toy and himself with and Toshi set it upright on top of the nearby bureau, right next to the half-full bottle Daichi had used earlier. Toshi reached for that next, pausing when he noticed what was missing.

“Condom,” he muttered almost absently, taking a step before Daichi’s hand snapped back to snatch his wrist.

“Don’t,” Daichi panted, peering over his shoulder with a pleading expression. “Mark me up inside, too. _Really_ stake your claim on me.”

Toshi’s dark eyes widened before going half-lidded with arousal, left hand sweeping across Daichi’s shoulder blades.

Across his family name over his boyfriend’s body.

The corner of his mouth tipped up, predatory smirk reappearing, and he unwrapped the hand around his wrist to place it back on the mirror. “ _Stay_.”

The command was so unlike Toshi that Daichi couldn’t form enough of a thought to rebel, simply hanging his head between his braced shoulders. He heard the rustle of fabric, the pop of a cap, the squirt of lube, the slick sound of it being spread. Then it was all about the sensations: broad palm squeezing and pulling his cheek to expose him, the cool air against his overheated skin, the pressure of a blunt head against his hole before it pushed inside.

Hands moved to his hips and rather than the slow invasion Daichi was used to, Toshi slammed his full length home with one hard thrust.

A swear was practically shoved out of Daichi, like there was no more room inside of him for it. His body rocked forward from the force and he locked his elbows to prevent himself from crashing into the mirror. He felt split open, full, overly so, Toshi both long and wide and in perfect proportion to his huge frame. Daichi swore he could feel his cock in the back of his throat, until Toshi pulled out, thick head pulling at his rim.

Then he slammed back inside once again.

And again.

And again.

And, God, Daichi had been hoping that one day Toshi would let go, would stop holding back so much and release the chains that always reined him in. He was restrained and reserved, which was fine in certain situations, but sometimes Daichi just wanted to be _taken_ , to truly be _fucked_ , never really getting it.

Until now.

Now he was getting owned the way he'd always wanted, thick fingers holding his hips in a bruising grip as he was pulled back against a harshly pounding pelvis. A hand splayed over the name across his shoulders, like Toshi could press it into his skin, brand him forever. Daichi found that he wouldn’t mind that, felt a strange thrumming in his chest at the knowledge of being worthy of someone’s ownership, that Toshi wanted him that much.

The air was filled with a symphony of sounds, lube squelching and skin slapping and breaths huffing and swears moaning. Toshi was letting loose a litany of possessive proclamations, declaring Daichi as _his_. No one was ever to see him this way, touch him this way, fuck him this way. He was as much Toshi’s as the jersey hanging over his torso, soaking up his sweat, moving over his slick skin but with that name always on full display over his shoulders. The mirror was fogged up, Daichi’s hand sliding from condensation and perspiration both. And all the while, Toshi continued to slam into him, possessing him in a way only he could.

“I’m gonna–” he huffed out, choking on a gasp, the hard girth inside driving against sensitive walls and an engorged prostate. His own cock was pulsing, his balls drawn up tight, his passageway rippling around the throbbing length pushing him closer and closer…

“Give it to me.” Toshi’s voice was a harsh growl, commanding, domineering in a way he never was. “Come for me, my Daichi.”

A whimper left him with a shiver, body tensing up all over. Toshi’s thrusts were more purposeful, shoving his cock in as far as possible as he grew greedy for his own climax, and right as the first jet of come splurted inside of him, Daichi found his own release. The hands on his hips managed to keep him upright as his legs threatened to give out, moving to his chest to lift him up so his back was pressed to a wider torso. Toshi claimed his mouth the way he’d claimed all of Daichi, fierce and rough, and Daichi could barely kiss back as he keened through his orgasm.

With one arm braced over his chest, Toshi reached down to cup Daichi’s sensitive cock, to feel the mess he’d made of his jockstrap. A smile was pressed against Daichi’s lips, pleased and possessive, giving his cock a squeeze that had him hissing before Toshi clutched the loose fabric of the jersey over his stomach.

“You should wear this more often,” Toshi stated, voice still holding a sexy rasp that had Daichi already hoping for a round two.

Reaching up, he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s neck and began mouthing at his strong jaw. “Maybe I’ll wear it to your next game, let everyone know who I belong to.”

Toshi’s cock throbbed inside him in interest and arousal and Daichi grinned wide, knowing a second set was gonna happen sooner rather than later.


End file.
